Programmable integrated circuits (ICs) include programmable logic that can be configured to implement circuits according to user input. Example programmable ICs include field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs), and the like. Advancement in system-on-chip (SoC) technology has led to programmable ICs that include both an embedded processing system and programmable logic. The embedded processing system can include microprocessor(s), on-chip memory, and various peripherals. Each peripheral in the embedded processing system includes a dedicated circuit to perform a particular function, such as a display controller, network controller, universal serial bus (USB) controller, and the like. Unlike the programmable logic, the ability to configure peripherals in the embedded processing system with different functionality is limited. For example, a display controller provides output according to a particular protocol for which it was designed and cannot be configured to provide output according to a different protocol. This limits the flexibility of the programmable IC.